La malédiction du monde sorcier !
by lena-malefoy
Summary: Même mort Voldemort réussit à nous pourrir la vie! Hermione est chargé d'allé rechercher des éléments afin de sauver le monde sorcier. Elle découvrira qu'une certaine personne censé être morte ne l'est pas...Crossover avec Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Hermione est la seule qui s'est que Snape est du bon coté! Draco a accepter l'offre de Dumbledore (il est quand même mort).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

_Forks 2198_

Je me retrouve au milieu d'une forêt assez sombre car des arbres gigantesques avec des troncs au diamètre conséquent cachent la lumière du jour. J'observe autour de moi, à l'affût du moindre bruit humain … mais rien ! Je décide donc de commencer ma marche vers un coin d'eau que j'entends et qui ne devrait pas se trouver très loin de moi. J'arrive près d'un petit ruisseau où je vais pouvoir me reposer ! Alors que je bois j'entends un gémissement, je ne peux distinguer si c'est un homme ou une femme. Je m'approche tout en sortant ma baguette par précaution. Et là à quelques mètres de moi, le dos tourné, se trouve un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, voire plus jeune. Une impression de déjà vu m'envahit ! Je me rapproche encore un peu lorsque que je marche sur une branche qui craque sous mon poids. Le garçon doit avoir entendu le bruit car celui-ci se retourne vers moi. Et là je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu cette impression. C'est parce que la personne qui se tiens en face de moi je la connais ! Elle ne devrait pas être là mais plutôt six pieds sous terre. Surprise de le voir ici, je m'exclame :

-Cédric ?

Mais … je ne comprends pas ! C'est bien lui qui se tient droit devant moi.

-C'est impossible, tu es mort !

-Et toi alors ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ? me demande Cédric.

-Je … je …euh ne peux pas te le dire … puis c'est trop compliquée à expliquer, je m'explique mal à l'aise

C'est quelques instants plus tard que je me rends compte qu'il ma demandé comment je peux être toujours en vie mais pas comment cela se fait-il que je sois toujours aussi jeune. Par sa question il avait réussi a détourner la mienne mais les personnes me connaissant savent qu'il est difficile de m'avoir aussi facilement.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Diggory !

-Toi non plus je te signales !

-Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué, j'insiste.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une réponse correcte, je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne. me dit-il calmement.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit négociable, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai ma baguette en main et pas toi ?

Fière de moi à cause de ma réplique, je remarque un peu tard son petit sourire narquois qui m'intrigue plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne seras pas assez rapide avec ta baguette !

Sans comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça, une autre chose me frappe soudain. Me qu'est-ce que je suis sotte ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne pose pas de questions sur mon âge au lieu de lui poser CETTE question ! Car de toute évidence en plus d'être toujours bien vivant bien que Queudver l'ait assassiné y a plus de 200 ans, il n'a pas non plus pris une seul ride. Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était je lui aurais demandé son remède miracle. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade, il me faut des réponses !

-Cédric je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas mort et aussi comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas pris une ride ?

-Ecoute je ne peux pas t'en parler sans l'approbation de certaines personnes bien que je sache que vue ta condition de sorcière, tu comprendras.

-Et bien allons voir ces personnes ! Je te suis.

Mettant en action mes paroles, je me dirige vers lui, je l'entends soupirer et commencer à marcher vers l'endroit où nous devons aller.

Après une heure de marche dans cette foret on arrive a une très jolie maison vitrée ou des voitures sont garées ce qui me surprend beaucoup sachant qu'il a toujours vécu chez les sorciers.

-Attend là, je viens te chercher quand j'aurais fini de leur parler.

Je m'assieds sur un tronc d'arbre scié, ma baguette toujours en main. Après quelque minutes, Diggory revient.

-Hum … Tu peux rentrer mais si tu pouvais ranger ta baguette s'il te plait, personne ne te fera du mal et puis certaines personnes ne sont pas au courant que la magie existe réellement là-bas. En fait, seulement une à part moi l'est donc si tu voulais bien …

Je range ma baguette dans ma manche ce qui me permet de l'attraper plus rapidement en cas de danger. Cédric rentre une nouvelle fois dans la maison mais cette fois-ci en ma compagnie. J'arrive dans un salon au couleurs très claires et remarque sept personnes assises sur des fauteuils qui me fixent, attendant des présentations.

-Voici celle dont je vous ai parlée, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie grenouile25 de son alerte ;)

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.k Rowling et Stephenie Meyer (je vous le fais savoir lorsqu'elles m'auront donné les droits d'auteur :p )

Je ne suis pas payé, j'écris par plaisir ;)

_Poudlard 1998_

Je cours pour éviter les sorts lancés par les mangemorts, des rayons rouges, verts et d'autres qui me frôlent à chacun de mes pas. Plus j'avance et plus je vois des corps tombés, sont-ils morts ou bien juste stupefixés ? Je prie Merlin qu'ils soient juste inconscient, mais je n'y crois pas plus que ça. J'arrive finalement à rentrer à l'intérieur du château, même ici la bataille fait rage. On peut entendre des hurlements d'agonie ainsi que des pleurs, j'essaye de ne pas me laisser distraire par ce qui m'entoure. Je dois absolument atteindre mon but. Je ne cesse de me répéter que bientôt tout sera terminé, que tout ça n'est pas vain ! Qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Qu'il faut continuer à lutter ! Bien que difficilement, j'arrive à aller là où je dois me rendre. Devant une statue représentant un griffon, je chuchote le mot de passe, ayant peur qu'un mangemort ne l'intercepte. Lorsque la statue tourne sur elle-même, je fonce dans les escaliers et ouvre la porte du bureau du directeur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande essoufflée. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une chose stupide ! Je te rappelle que l'on est en pleine guerre !

-On a un problème ! Me répond une voix d'homme. Un gros même.

-De quel genre ? Dis-je anxieusement comme en témoignaient mes mains qui bougent dans tous les sens.

-Le genre où tu auras encore besoin d'un retourneur de temps ou plutôt dans ce contexte un avanceur ! dit-il ironiquement.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour Drago ? Dis-je exaspérée par le comportement puéril de celui-ci.

Je le vois hausser les épaules et partir dans une pièce derrière le grand bureau. Lorsqu'il revient, il a petit objet entre ses doigts qu'il s'amuse à faire tourner. Cet objet ressemble à un anneau.

-Tu compte me demander en mariage alors que nos amis sont entrain de se battre? Dis-je surprise

-Et c'est moi qui fais de l'humour ?

-Bref, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire avec cette bague !

-Te la donner …

-Ha tu vois !

Je le vois soupirer et secouer sa tête de droite à gauche, désespéré. C'est vrai que là je devais vraiment avoir l'air aussi puéril que lui ! Hermione ce n'est pas le moment ! Concentre-toi sur ce qu'il dit, bon sang !

-Ceci est ce qui va te permettre d'allé dans le futur, 200 ans plus tard pour être exact.

-Co…Comment ?

-Voldemort a lancé une malédiction sur le monde sorcier qui se réalisera seulement s'il meurt.

-Put… même lorsqu'il sera mort il doit nous Arg. !

Cet homme ou plutôt ce monstre psychopathe avec un gros problème émotionnel, lécheur de serpents, va finir par me rendre définitivement dingue !

-Oui, je sais. Je me suis fait la même réflexion.

Je hoche la tête, compréhensive. On pourra dire qu'il aura tout fait cette face de serpent !

-En quoi consiste cette malédiction en fait ?

-Hé bien, Severus ma' dit que les sorciers tomberaient chacun leur tour dans un coma profond et que seul un…

-Un baiser d'un prince charmant pourrait réveiller tout le monde ? Il a un fantasme pour la belle au bois dormant ou quoi ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle, mais je voulais plutôt dire qu'on avait besoin d'une plante qui ne pousse que tout les 200 ans lors d'une éclipse solaire qui serait capable de nous réveiller. Enfin, quand elle est mise dans une potion bien entendu mais Severus l'aurait déjà préparé il ne manque plus que la plante et une chose plus délicate…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Hum le sang d'un métamorphe…

-Et où puis-je trouvé une chose pareil ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts il n'y en a jamais eu ici !

- Il y a une tribu qui vie encore en Amérique dans l'état de' Washington, à Forks. Mais où exactement je ne sais pas il faudra que tu trouve toute seule !

Me voilà bien avancé j'espère que cette ville n'est pas si grande !

-Encore une chose … Le sang doit-être prise d'une manière bien précise…

Voilà la suite dans quelque temps (je pars en vacance :p )


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à **JKR **

**Un énorme merci à Beubeu14 pour la correction ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Cela va faire trois longs jours que la guerre est finie, emportant avec elle mes amis tués par ces atroces mangemorts : Fred, Tonks, Remus, Lavande,… Ils resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur ! Heureusement, Harry a réussi à tuer Voldemort, mais malgré cela, le monde sorcier n'est pas encore en paix. Ce monstre a quand même réussi l'exploit de nous hanter encore après sa mort, suite à une malédiction dont on se serait bien passée. Et me voilà, en quête d'un moyen pour évincer celle-ci. Moi qui croyais qu'à la fin de cette guerre, je pourrais enfin vivre ma vie comme bon me semble !

Je suis donc en route pour trouver plus d'informations sur cette malédiction. Comme j'ai réussi à partir de poudlard avant que Tom Jedusor ne tombe, je n'ai pas été atteint par ce coma. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ? Et bien, elle ne touche que les personnes qui sont dans le monde sorcier, celles qui sont en dehors y échappe. Oh croyez-moi ! Je suis sûr que s'il avait pu lancer cette chose affreuse en dehors de notre monde, il l'aurait fait ! J'en suis certaine ! Disons qu'il a sous-estimé Harry et qu'il s'y est pris trop tard. Je suis donc sur le chemin avec seulement une bague pour voyager dans l'avenir et une lettre transmise par Drago, car il n'avait pas assez de temps pour tout m'expliquer. Je sais seulement qu'avant de partir à la chasse de cette fameuse plante et de sang, je dois aller chez Severus prendre la potion qu'il a mise en sécurité ainsi qu'un livre qui apparemment m'aidera sûrement dans cette aventure.

Arrivée enfin chez mon ancien professeur de potion, je ne perds pas de temps pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. D'ailleurs, grâce à la lettre je sais déjà où je dois me diriger. J'avance à toute allure vers la bibliothèque et cherche le livre intitulé « Les potions : tout un art » de Jeff Poltion.

-Ha enfin te voilà !

Je dirige donc ma main vers le livre et le tire vers moi, quand tout d'un coup, un passage se forme à côté de moi. J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur… Le couloir est sombre et humide. Je n'y vois rien !

-Lumos !

Ma baguette devant moi, je me dirige dans le fond de ce couloir et j'arrive devant une porte brune en bois massif. D'un sort, je vérifie s'il n'y a pas de piège. Apparemment, il n'y en a pas sauf qu'il faut une reconnaissance de notre magie pour passer. Je pose donc ma baguette sur la porte tout en priant Merlin que ça marche. Et ça semble fonctionner, car la porte s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. Lorsque je rentre, je vois que je n'ai plus besoin de m'éclairer car des torches le font pour moi.

-Nox !

Toujours d'après la lettre, la potion se trouverai dans un endroit où on ne penserait pas à cacher quelque chose.

-Si j'étais Severus et que je voulais cacher quelque chose sans en avoir l'air, où poserais-je l'objet ?

Dans sa salle de bain ! hahaha Hermione qu'est-ce que tu es marrante ! Bien trêve de plaisanterie, cela semble ardu ! Devant moi, il y a plusieurs étagères remplies d'ingrédients et de potions ainsi que deux grosses armoires en chêne et un bureau où traine plusieurs documents, quelques potions et livres.

-Simple, simple... Je vais t'en foutre moi des simples !

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans ma tête !

-Mais bien sûr ! Il doit y avoir une armoire dans ce bureau !

Je contourne donc celui-ci pour voir qu'effectivement il y a une petite porte, je relance le sort de vérification et constate que les règles sont les mêmes que pour la porte d'entrée. Je repose donc ma baguette sur la porte et comme tout à l'heure, elle s'ouvre devant moi. Mais avant que je puisse prendre le flacon de potion, je me fais éjecter un mètre plus loin pour voir apparaitre le spectre de mon cher professeur Snape.

-Pour pouvoir prendre ce qu'il vous faut, vous allez devoir d'abord répondre à ma question.

J'en étais sûr ! Comme si aller chercher une foutue potion chez lui pouvait être simple !

-Posez-moi cette fichue question, je n'ai pas toute ma vie ! Enfin, je dis ça, c'est plutôt pour vous ! Je ne suis pas dans le coma moi !

Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que même sous cette forme, il a son petit rictus méprisant !

-Comment vous ai-je prouvé ma loyauté envers Albus Dumbledore ?

Je le voyais venir ! Il voulait être sûr que s'était bien moi, LA Hermione, LA miss-je-sais-tout et pas une autre.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de mes parents le jour où je leur ai effacé la mémoire.

Je le vois esquisser un sourire, c'est qu'il veut ma peau ! Il disparait pour me laisser approcher du bureau où je peux voir une fiole de couleur rouge vif avec des reflets bleus et un livre noir aux pages dorés.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à** JKR** ainsi que l'univers Harry Potter et les autres personnages a **MEYER **

**Un grand merci à Beubeu14 pour la correction ! **( Et bonne merde pour ton bac blanc ;) )

**Chapitre 4**

J'étais toujours dans la maison de Snape, le temps de tout bien mettre en place et de rien ne laisser au hasard. J'étais prête depuis au moins trois heures, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je dois quitter cette époque pour entreprendre une quête sans Harry et Ron. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens perdu sans eux à mes côtés, je me sens comme nue, fragile et inutile.

Bon, aller Hermione ! Prends une grande respiration et fais fonctionner cette foutue bague ! ARG ! Pourquoi est-ce que je stresse comme une trouillarde de serpentard ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ! Je le sais très bien… J'ai seulement peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Oui ! Voilà, j'ai seulement peur de cela ! Je ne crains absolument pas, de tout rater et donc de ne plus jamais revoir mes amis, mes professeurs ou bien encore... _**lui**_**.**

Il faut que je me reprenne ! À cinq, je mets en marche l'avanceur.

Un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq !

Je fais tourner l'anneau deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tenant mon sac en bandoulière où toutes mes affaires sont stockées grâce à un sort d'extension indétectable. Alors que je me fais la réflexion que rien ne se passe, je tombe inconsciente sur le sol du salon du professeur Snape.

Lorsque je me réveille, rien n'a changé. A part peut-être, la dose de poussière sur les meubles et l'apparition de bruits assez… Eurk, non, je ne préfère même pas y penser ! Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne peux que constater que le quartier est toujours aussi malveillant. Bien, la seule chose à faire maintenant pour savoir si tout ceci a bien fonctionné, c'est de chercher un journal ou autre chose pouvant m'indiquer la date d'aujourd'hui.

-Je pourrais peut-être transplaner directement à Londres ! Dis-je à voix haute.

Mmmh… ou pas ! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que si j'ai réellement voyagé de 200 ans dans le temps, les coins sombres où j'aurais pu transplané, ne sont peut-être plus aussi protégé. Bien, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à un commerce. En espérant qu'il y en a un pas loin !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et commence mon chemin pour trouver un magasin. Tout au long du chemin, je ne fais que penser à ce qu'il se passerait si je n'arrivais pas à réussir ma tâche. Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes que je trouve enfin une librairie. J'entre donc à l'intérieur et cherche un journal. Je trouve bien vite mon bonheur, je l'attrape et regarde la date. Un grand sourire apparait sur mon visage. J'ai réussi ! Sur le journal on pouvait voir la date écrit à l'encre noire « 21 mai 2198 » (NDA : j'ai dû faire un choix ! Soit, je restais fidèle à JKR, soit à Meyer en ce qui concerne la date. J'ai donc décidé de resté plus dans l'univers Harry Potter.)

-Vous comptez l'acheter ?

-Euh… non merci. Je voulais uniquement savoir la date d'aujourd'hui.

Après tout, je disais la vérité. Je sors de la librairie pour me diriger vers un endroit tranquille. Ce n'est que deux rues plus loin que je peux me cacher pour mettre un portoloin au point. Je retire de mon sac un vieux porte-clef et pointe ma baguette dessus.

-Portus.

Dans deux minutes, le portoloin m'amènera directement dans la forêt de Forks. Là-bas, je camperais le temps de repérer où se trouve le clan des métamorphes. Ensuite, je devrais aviser… Soudain, je sentis comme un crochet me tirant le nombril, ma mission allait enfin commencer pour de bon.

**Une petite review** ? Je ne suis pas gourmande (enfin ça dépend pourquoi :p)


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à** JKR** ainsi que l'univers Harry Potter et les autres personnages a **MEYER**

**Un grand merci à Beubeu14 pour la correction et ses modifications =D **

_Forks 2198_

Je me retrouve au milieu d'une forêt assez sombre, car des arbres gigantesques avec des troncs au diamètre conséquent cachent la lumière du jour. J'observe les alentours, à l'affût de la moindre présence humaine … mais rien ! Je décide donc de commencer ma marche vers un coin d'eau que j'entends et qui ne devrait pas se trouver très loin de moi. J'arrive près d'un petit ruisseau où je vais pouvoir me reposer. Alors que je bois, j'entends un gémissement, je ne peux distinguer si c'est un homme ou une femme. Je m'approche tout en sortant ma baguette par précaution. Et là, à quelques mètres de moi, le dos tourné, se trouve un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, voire plus jeune. Une impression de déjà-vu m'envahit ! Je me rapproche encore un peu, mais par mégarde je marche sur une branche qui craque sous mon poids. Le garçon doit avoir entendu le bruit, car celui-ci se retourne vers moi. C'est alors que je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu cette impression. C'est parce que la personne qui se tient en face de moi ne m'est pas inconnue ! Elle ne devrait pas être là, parmi nous… mais plutôt six pieds sous terre.  
>Surprise de le voir devant moi, je l'interroge :<p>

- Cédric ?

Pas de réponse. C'est pourtant bien lui qui se tient droit devant moi. Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est impossible, tu es mort !

- Et toi alors ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ? rétorque Cédric.

- Je … je …euh ne peux pas te le dire … puis c'est trop compliqué à expliquer, bafouillais-je mal à l'aise

C'est quelques instants plus tard que je me rends compte qu'il m'a demandé comment je pouvais toujours être en vie et non, comment cela se faisait-il que je sois toujours aussi jeune comme je l'aie cru. Par sa question, il a réussi à éviter la mienne. Cependant, les personnes me connaissant savent qu'il est difficile de m'avoir aussi facilement.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Diggory !

- Toi non plus je te signale !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué, insistais-je.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une réponse correcte, je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne, me dit-il calmement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit négociable, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai ma baguette en main et pas toi ?

Fière de ma répartie, je remarque un peu trop tard, son petit sourire narquois m'intriguant plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne seras pas assez rapide avec ta baguette !

Sans comprendre pourquoi il me dit ça, quelque chose d'autre me frappe soudain. Qu'est-ce que je suis sotte ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas posé de questions sur son âge au lieu de le questionner sur la possibilité de sa présence ici ! Car de toute évidence, en plus d'être toujours bien vivant - Queudver l'ayant assassiné, il y a plus de 200 ans - il n'a pas non plus pris une seule ride. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, je lui aurais demandé son remède miracle. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade, il me faut des réponses !

- Cédric, je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas mort et pourquoi tu as toujours l'apparence d'un adolescent de 17/18 ans ?

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en parler sans l'approbation de certaines personnes, bien que vue ta condition de sorcière, tu comprendras.

- Et bien allons voir ces personnes ! Je te suis.

Mettant en action mes paroles, je me dirige vers lui. Je l'entends soupirer et commencer à marcher vers l'endroit où nous devons aller.

Après une heure de marche dans cette forêt, on arrive à une très jolie maison vitrée où des voitures assez luxueuses sont garées dans l'allée, ce qui me surprend beaucoup sachant qu'il a toujours vécu chez les sorciers.

- Attend là, je viens te chercher quand j'aurais fini de leur parler.

Je m'assieds sur un tronc d'arbre scié, ma baguette toujours en main. Patientant dehors quelques minutes, j'observe plus attentivement cette demeure. Elle est grande et très lumineuse. Les baies vitrées doivent donner une bonne vision sur la forêt environnante. Il me semble aussi que cette magnifique maison est isolée car il ne m'apparaît aucun voisinage dans cette forêt dense.

Pendant mes observations, Diggory est revenu.

- Hum … Tu peux rentrer, mais si tu pouvais ranger ta baguette s'il te plaît, personne ne te fera du mal et puis la plupart des membres de ma famille ne sont pas au courant que la magie existe réellement. En fait, à part moi seulement un. Donc si tu voulais bien …

Suivant ces indications, je range ma baguette dans ma manche ce qui me permettra de l'attraper plus rapidement en cas de danger. Cédric rentre une nouvelle fois dans la maison, mais cette fois-ci en ma compagnie. J'arrive dans un salon aux couleurs très claires et remarque sept personnes assises sur des fauteuils qui me fixent, attendant des présentations.

- Voici celle dont je vous ai parlé, Hermione Granger.

- Hermione voici ma famille ! _Je suppose que quand il dit « famille », il pense à des personnes qui l'on recueillit. _Celui que tu vois là-bas, c'est mon père Carlisle. À côté, ma merveilleuse mère Esmé. La belle blonde au fond, c'est Rosalie accompagnée d'Emmet, suivie d'Alice et Jasper. Enfin, ma tendre femme Bella …

Depuis que j'ai entendu Lucius Malefoy surnommé Bellatrix Lestrange de cette manière-là, le seul fait d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer ce surnom « affectueux », j'en ai les poils qui se dressent. Comment peut-on surnommer une tueuse sanguinaire avec une âme aussi laide « Bella » ?

C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il a dit **femme** … Hein ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui faire la réflexion que MONSIEUR prend son « papa » à part et s'en va dans une pièce adjacente.

**Pendant ce temps du côté de Cédric/Edward et Carlisle **

- Qui est-elle ? Attaque directement Carlisle

- Une amie de longue date …

- Ce n'est pourtant pas un vampire, je l'aurais senti et Alice l'aurait vu.

- Non, je la connais d'avant.

- Comment ? Je ne comprends p… Ho … Je vois. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Me demande-t-il curieux

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je bredouille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je la fréquentais à l'époque elle était la fille la plus intelligente que je connaissais et encore maintenant je n'ai vu aucune fille atteindre sa soif de savoir.

- Tu crois qu'elle va vite comprendre notre condition ?

- Je suis même étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait le lien. J'imagine qu'elle est un peu perturbée de me voir en vie. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

- Comment vas-tu faire si Bella apprend que tu lui as caché une partie de ta vie.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je tristement. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle qui va m'en vouloir de lui avoir omis mon passé.

Carlisle hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Par contre, il va falloir nous nourrir, Bella devra rester ici, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle sorte. Mais elle ne doit pas rester seule ! Elle risque de ne pas se retenir avec Hermione dans les parages.

**Du côté d'Hermione****.**

Je n'en reviens pas que Cédric Diggory se soit marié ! Enfin pour lui, il est quand même passé 200 ans mais d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Alors, comme ça, tu es une amie d'Edward ? Demande Alice

Comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Il devrait être mort … enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! J'étais là quand Harry l'a ramené du cimetière ! Et puis Harry nous a bien certifié que c'était l'acte de Voldemort. Que le sortilège impardonnable l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est tout de même bizarre je trouve, qu'on ne t'a jamais connu ou entendu parler de toi auparavant. D'habitude, Edward n'est pas du genre à cacher une amitié. Continua Alice

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi il dit que ce type est son père ? Il aurait oublié son vrai père ? Où c'est juste en signe de reconnaissance pour l'avoir accueilli dans sa famille ? Et puis c'est qui cet Edward dont cette fille n'arrête pas de me parler ?

- Excuse-moi, dis-je, mais qui est Edw…

Une fois de plus je fus coupé. Cette fois-ci par le retour de Cédric.

- Bien, Hermione, je vais devoir te laisser ici avec Alice et Bella Grimace de ma part. Je dois partir avec les autres pour régler quelques affaires. Fait comme chez toi, Me dit Cédric.

Magnifique ! Je vais rester ici avec mes questions sans réponses et je suis certaine que ces filles ne sont au courant de rien !

Alors que Cédric et le reste de la bande sont parti je ne sais où, je commence à m'ennuyer. J'observe le plafond lorsque je détourne mon regard vers la femme de Diggory. Elle est magnifique ! Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait épousé aussi jeune. Puis lui aussi au temps où il était à Poudlard, il était considéré comme un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, le plus discret aussi.

- Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ? Demandais-je curieuse

- 11 mois

- Bientôt un an, vous allez fêter vos noces de coton !

- Oui

Pas très bavarde ! Est-ce donc vrai alors ? Lorsqu'on dit soit belle et tais-toi ? Je n'espère pas !

Je suis sûre de pouvoir la faire réagir un peu plus. Elle doit juste être furieuse de savoir que son mari lui a caché qu'il connaissait une fille ? Je me relève donc et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Je la vois se crisper brutalement, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention, pensant toujours qu'elle doit être en colère. Elle est encore plus belle de près comprenant parfaitement son surnom. Elle a la peau lisse et sans imperfection. Ses cheveux sont d'un éclat lumineux et d'une couleur à rendre jalouse toutes les filles. Le plus étonnant reste encore ses yeux rouges et noisettes.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu ici pour Cédric. Je suis là tout à fait par hasard ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il habitait dans le coin !

Je vois que ma phrase ne fait aucun effet. J'essaye donc de la rassurer au mieux en posant ma main sur son épaule glaciale. À peine eu-je le temps de l'effleurer, qu'elle a fui, je ne sais où, sans laisser la moindre trace. Ébahis, je reste figé lorsque des éléments se mettent peu à peu en place dans mon cerveau.

.

.

.

Vitesse, Froid, yeux rouges, … 200 ans et toujours en vie. J'ai enfin compris !

.

Merci de me lire ( enfin si y en a qui me lise ^^ ) le prochain chapitre après mes examens ;)


	6. chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous** ! J'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre après mes examens mais depuis je suis rentré en stage donc galère galère =S

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent respectivement à **J. et **.

Je remercie comme d'habitude ma** merveilleuse** correctrice** Beubeu14** !

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre la situation que la fille brune de tout à l'heure… Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Cela à un lien avec une histoire de lapin en retard… Ha ! Suis-je bête ! Alice ! Oui, voilà, donc à peine ai-je eu le temps de comprendre comment Diggory pouvait toujours être en vie que cette fille se jeta sur moi ! A son contact, je compris directement qu'elle aussi était une vampire.

Où est-elle ? me hurle l'hystérique.

Sans lui répondre, j'arrive à me dégager de sa poigne. Elle est sûrement trop tracassée de ne pas savoir où à bien pu passer la femme de Cédric car sinon je n'aurais jamais pu m'éloigner d'elle. Je sors ma baguette à une vitesse éclaire et la pointe vers elle.

**JE** pose les questions ! Dis-je menaçante.

Que crois-tu me faire avec ce bout de bois ? me demande-t-elle à moitié inquiète et mi-moqueuse.

Je pourrais te faire des choses que tu ne pensais jamais ressentir dans ta vie ! Dis-je avec un sérieux qui dû lui faire penser que j'étais vraiment folle. Folle de croire qu'un simple bout de bois - comme elle nomme ma baguette - pouvait lui faire du mal. C'est sans aucun mal que je réalise que Cédric ne lui a rien révélé de sa « condition de sorcier ».

Je pense que tu ferais mieux de revoir tes armes si tu comptes me faire du mal ! Me cracha-t-elle.

Et moi, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse réellement du mal ! Tu penses tout connaître parce que tu es un vampire mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu n'as vu que la moitié de ce qui existe vraiment dans ce monde.

Ma réplique a dû faire mouche, car je vois qu'elle est prête à me sauter dessus ! Heureusement, j'avais déjà préparé mon sort informulé sinon, je n'aurais jamais été assez rapide. D'un mouvement de baguette, alors qu'elle était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, je la stupéfixe. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est surprise et effrayée. Alors que j'allais la déplacer vers une autre pièce pour pouvoir ensuite m'échapper de cette maison infesté de vampire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les autres membres de la « famille », revenus de leur « petites affaires ». Il était trop tard pour m'enfuir et si j'enlevais le sort jeté sur Alice, elle n'aura aucun mal à venir me tuer. J'étais piégée ! Alors que je réfléchissais à toute allure pour trouver une solution, il fut trop tard. Je voyais déjà la première personne entrée dans le salon.

Alice, je t'avais deman…

C'était Cédric. Il rentra dans la pièce suivi de sa femme qu'il tenait par la main. Apparemment, eux seul étaient de retour.

Je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu es toujours en vie alors que 200 ans ont passé. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tu sois mort. Dis-je sèchement en le regardant froidement.

Ecoute Hermio…

Non ! Toi écoute-moi Diggory ! Sais-tu, le calvaire qu'à vécue Harry en te ramenant soit disant mort lors du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Je…

Est-ce que tu sais que Cho n'arrive plus à sortir avec un garçon sans culpabiliser ?

Mais…

Et le pire, c'est pour ton père ! Il te croit mort ! Je sais que les vampires ne sont pas acceptés par la société, mais faire cela à sa famille...Tu me dégoute, toi et tout ce que tu es devenu !

Hermione, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît !

Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser parler ? Tu es aussi immonde que les mangemorts. Si ce n'est plus ! Dis-je avec dégoût.

Ma réplique à dû lui faire du mal, car il baisse les yeux et sert les poings après avoir lâché la main de sa femme.

Je voyais bien que Bella ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle ne doit pas comprendre le quart de ce qu'on raconte et la fille, Alice, qui était toujours stupéfixée devait autant patauger qu'elle.

Même avec ta nouvelle famille, tu n'es pas capable d'être sincère ! J'ai bien compris que tu ne leur as rien dit. Regarde Bella et Alice, elles sont complètement paumées dans ce qu'on raconte. Dis-je de plus en plus énervé qu'il ne réplique pas.

Le grand Diggory ne dit plus rien ? Il…

ASSEZ ! Hurla Bella

Je la regarde et me tais. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que cette fille a à me dire.

Depuis cet après-midi, vous parlez d'un certain Cédric Desgorille en visant Edward ! Prenez-vous en à ce Cédric mais pas à mon mari ! Et laissez nous en paix ! Me crie-t-elle

Soit ta femme fait la sourde oreille pour ne pas penser que tu lui as menti depuis tout ce temps. Soit, elle est vraiment cruche !

Ne mêle pas Bella dans cette histoire ! S'énerve Cédric ou Edward selon les mondes.

Enfin, il réagit !


	7. chapitre 7

Saluuut ! Après une longue absence me revoilà ;) Bon je vous préviens ce chapitre risque d'un peu vous surprendre =D Disons que j'ai pas mis ma fiction dans la catégorie humour pour rien ;) Soyez sympa me lancé pas des pierres j'ai la peau qui marque :/ Mdrr

Sinon Merci à ceux qui mon mise en alerte ou encore en favoris =D

Si vous êtes contente d'avoir eu un chapitre faites le moi savoir avec une petite review =D

Un grand **MERCI** à ma trèèèèèèèès chère petite Bbéééééé qui doit supporté mes chapitres complètement loufoque pleine de faute d'ortho! =D

Chapitre 7 : Edward Cullen ou Cédric Diggory quel importance ?

- Ecoute mon vieux, si tu ne voulais pas que ta teeeendre femme ne soit pas mêlée à l'affaire, ben il ne fallait pas te marier avec ! Là, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire et si tu veux mon avis tu es du côté du pire ces temps-ci. Pauvre fille, son mariage ne doit pas être de tout repos ! Dis-je faussement compatissante.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquine ! Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard. Bella ne peut pas comprendre puisque je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui dire ce passé-là, vu que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs !

- Merci, j'ai eu un très bon professeur ! (pensant à Draco ) fis-je en balayant mes cheveux sur le côté comme dans un spot publicitaire pour shampoing, puis je me rendis compte de ce qu'il avait dit, QUOI ? Plus tes pouvoirs ?

- Exactement !

- Comment est-ce possible ? Même lors d'une transformation, un vampire peut garder ces pouvoirs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le ministère les exécutent afin que les gens n'aient pas l'idée de devenir immortels !

- Oui, sauf que le sort de l'_Avada Kedavra_ ne nous tue pas, mais il est toujours considéré comme l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, même pour les vampires possédant des pouvoirs, car si on est touchés par celui-ci, on parait mort quelque temps puis on reprend conscience, mais nos pouvoirs nous sont enlevés comme si on avait été tué ! Sinon tu ne penses pas que Tu-sais-qui aurait déjà pensé à se faire transformer ?

- C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis ça me parait logique...

- Tu l'aurais deviné toute seule j'en suis sûr, mais la colère t'a aveuglée.

- Toujours est-il que les vampires sont dangereux pour les êtres humains !

- Pas nous ! s'exclama Bella.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous feriez exception ? Tu as bien les yeux rouges comme les buveurs de sang humain, il me semble ? Sauf toi, Cédric ainsi que les autres personnes de cette maison.

- Oui, si ...si tu nous laisses le temps de t'expliquer tout au calme, je suis sûr que tu pourrais comprendre !

- À vrai dire, je suis là pour quelque chose de bien précis et peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider donc je suis prête à faire un effort.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais alors libérer Alice, me dit la femme de Cédric.

- Elle a raison libère Alice, s'il te plaît.

- Mmmm ... je te préviens Cédric, je prépare un sort cuisant si elle se jette sur moi !

- Edward ! Il s'appelle Edward ! Me dit Bella.

Je haussai les épaules pas convaincu par ce prénom... Edward, ça fait tellement ... Veillot sûrement pour se rapprocher de ses 200 ans ! Ah ! Hermione, si Draco t'entendait, il serait sûrement en train de te réprimander pour cette blague qui ne vaudrait même pas un sourire de la part de ce vieux fou de Dumby ! Draco ... Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait à cet instant, tout particulièrement ! Lui, il aurait su gérer ça d'une main de maître. Il aurait déjà cloué le bec de Diggory et retrouvé ce fichu Modificateur. Nous, qui avions cru que ce n'était qu'une petite fouine sans cervelle ... Il s'est révélé être l'aide la plus précieuse, avec Severus et seul Dumbeldore et moi, le savons. Bien vite, le retour à la maison pour revoir ces deux sombres idiots ! Je lançai à voix haute le _Finite incantatem_ pendant que, en tête j'avais déjà préparé mon sort informulé, au cas que la vampire se jetterai sur moi.

- Hé bien, il était temps ! Me dit-elle tout sourire.

Cette fille me sourit alors que je lui ai lancé un sort pour l'entraver ? Okkkkk

- Elle est folle ? leur demandais-je en me retournant brusquement vers le couple. Ou alors j'ai dû toucher une partie de son cerveau en lançant le sort ? J'en suis navrée !

- Alice est disons quelqu'un de très joyeuse.

- Même si on l'attaque et qu'on la met hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques temps ?

- C'est Alice, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois ! J'étais clairement tombée chez des vampires complètement givrés ! Je m'attendais au pire dans ce qu'ils allaient me révéler !

- Je propose d'attendre les autres avant de te révéler tout, comme ça, si quelqu'un doit rajouter des choses, ce sera bien plus simple.

- Ça marche ! Quand vont-ils arrivés ?

- Alice ? demanda Edward - ou Cédric comme vous voulez - en la regardant.

- Ils sont proches, Ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'es même pas parti avec eux !

- J'ai le don de voyance, je vois ce qu'il se passe, me répondit-elle toujours avec son grand sourire.

- Rah ! Une deuxième Trelawney !

- Le don d'Alice fonctionne réellement comparé à cette vieille chouette ! Moi aussi, j'ai un don : celui de lire dans les pensées, mais je vois que tu as fait de l'occlumentie ?

- Je peux donc remercier Severus dans ce cas. Souriais-je.

- Le professeur Rogue ? Tu l'appelles Severus ? Hé bien, beaucoup de choses ont changé, on dirait.

- Plus que tu ne le crois !

- On en reparlera plus tard. Ensuite, il y a Jasper qui a le don d'empathie.

- Et moi, je suis une sorcière donc j'ai des pouvoirs assez vastes. Enfin je disais plus ça pour informer les deux vampiresses

Après avoir parlé de nos dons ou pouvoirs, il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. Ce qui nous rendit tous mal à l'aise... J'aurais lâché un vent qu'à mon avis, je l'aurais été beaucoup moins ! Ah, Hermione ce que tu peux être grossière ! Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que je secouais la tête, ce n'est que lorsque je vis les sourcils haussés de Céd... D'Edward que j'ai compris que mes pensées avaient agis sur mon physique inconsciemment.

- Non rien, Dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules. Quand est-ce que ces buveu...

- Les voilà ! Sautilla l'autre hystérique de vampire shooté aux sangs d'animaux toxicomanes si vous voulez mon avis !

Quand on parle des loups enfin plutôt des vampires, on y voit leurs dents ! Pshhhhhut, elle était mauvaiiiise ! Que Draco me pardonne de là où il est ! Je ne suis vraiment pas en forme aujourd'hui !


End file.
